Our Last Kiss Just For Now
by Rose Harlow
Summary: Dedicated to all The Zanessa Fans


**Last Kiss.**

They air between them was filled with silence, doubht and a very unsure future for them. Thanks Giving day reunited thease two persons who has love each other for the past five years. Five years filled with love, joy, support from both sides and tons of stories that left a mark on their hearts. There they were siting infront of each other, thease two people who were still in love. But knew that at the moment they needed to grow.

"It's a beautiful night isn't?" Zac said softly.

"Yeah, it is" Vanessa said with a small smile.

"Did you thought that this moment was ever happening at all?" Zac said with sadness in his voice.

"To be honest... no..." She said looking at her plate while she played with her food.

"Do you think it's the best?" He asked with a confused look on his eyes.

She stooped playing with her food, looked down and took a deep breath and finally she spoke, "At the moment... yes I think so...maybe.." She said and sighed.

"Yeah, probably..." He said. For the next minutes they just stayed silence. A single word didn't came out. Not even a reaction. Just silence.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He said smiling at the thought of the first time he saw her.

She let out a small laugh, "how could I ever forget the first time I ever saw that cute gap in your teeth." She said looking up to him.

He laughed a little, "Hey! Leave my gap alone... and that wasnt the first time you saw that gap... You saw me first at the ThunderBirds premiere and I went to say hi to you and then you..." he said remembering that moment.

"I insist! I don't remember that!" She said giggling.

"That's my point! You avoid me!" He said laughing.

"I don't remember that" She said giggling. "Anyways, you were talking about the time we auditioned for HSM right?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes, you were so cute... You were bitting your nails when Kenny said that we were auditioning together." He said smiling.

"Yeah, well I was a big thing...You were nervous too... Your hands were shaking" She said giggling.

"I don't remember that" He said sarcastically.

"sure right..." She said sarcastically. They laughed a little then their smiles faded away. "What did you think when you saw me?" She asked trying to hide her sadness.

He looked down and remembered that day, he smiled a little and then looked up to her again, "I thought that you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... and I was wishing I could had a shot with you" He said with a small smile. She smiled a little and a tear appeared in her eye.

"What did you think when you saw me?" He asked softly.

She wipped her tear away, and looked him again, "I thought that you were the most adorable thing ever." She said bitting her lip. Their eyes connected and they smiled together.

"It's really over isn't?" She asked while her smile faded.

He looked deeply into her eyes, and saw the sadness in her. "I guess at the moment... yes... just right now seems the best thing to do. " He said in a sad voice.

"Yeah... We haven't be able to be together lately... I know it's beacuse our carrers had taken a big turn..." She said looking down.

"And we both have plans for us in a near future... but..." he said also looking down.

She looked up to him and suspired, "But not together..." she said.

He sighed and looked up to her, "you know you've been a very important person in my life... you always will be. You help to make who I am today, you know?" He said softly.

She was speechless at the word she was listening, a few tears formed in her eyes, she closed them and opened a few seconds later to look at him. "You have been a very important part of my life too Zac, I wouldn't survive to a lot of things if it wasnt for you... You've always been there for me. You stick by my side in good and bad. You made me who I am today." She said letting a few tears scape and smiling a little.

"And I'm really proud of you.. you are a strong and beautiful person, I really apreciatte to have you in my life." He said trying to stay strong but inside his heart was breaking. They decided to change the subject, they talked about what was happening with their movies and stuff like that, they tried to keep it normal. They finished to eat her food and walked out of the restaurant they were waiting for the car outside. Zac looked at Vanessa and then their eyes met, they knew they wanted to do the same... So they kissed and huged each other. They broke the kiss and they put their foreheads together.

"I love you" He said closing his eyes.

"I love you too" she said closing hers. They oppened their eyes and Vanessa huged Zac from behind. She kissed his back and he took her hands.

"I guess that was our very last kiss" she said softly.

"Just for now Baby... just for now" He said touching her hands.

Then their car arrived and they got into the car... They knew it was an ending for the moment, they didn't know what is happening next... They just know how great their love was, still is and Forever will be...

* * *

**Author's note: So sad I know... I'm still unsure about completely believe this... But who knows... If it's true I don't think they will stay apart for so long... We shouldn't be sad or upset beacuse they are humans, they make mistakes and we don't know what happens with them in real life. So Let's just remember the good times they had. And Personally they were and still are one of the two couples who make me believe that love was posible throught every situation (The other couple is my parents :D).**

**Anyways I will support them together or not... I will always love them and Zanessa will be in my heart forever (L).**


End file.
